The Decision
by Dragon91
Summary: Tony makes a decision about something Gibbs does. (First time doing one here, let me know if you like it and if you want me to continue. Thoughts greatly appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show NCIS. **

Tony's POV:

"Why did you kill them!" stammered Gibbs as I dodged another one of his punches as his other fist connected with my left side which caused me to stumble back some. His fists then came one after another as I quickly dodged and blocked them and then I struck out. Too bad his reflexes haven't slowed down enough for me to get past as I felt his hand clasp down around mine and flip me onto my back and my knee again.

"I didn't kill anyone," I spoke back as I pushed myself up off the mat as I felt Gibbs just staring at me. I could tell that he was looking at me but it wasn't me that he was seeing. He was acting fine until around 10 minutes ago when he all of a sudden started to come at me full-on. I don't want to hurt him but I can't say the same for him. I doubt he would want to hurt me…but at the moment it isn't me he is seeing.

"Why are you lying!" hollered Gibbs as I noticed him come at me again as I slightly dodged his punch but I don't think I will be able to stay up much longer.

"I'm not; you need to come back to your senses…boss…" I spoke as I felt the breath knocked out of me again as I moved to the side as he sent more punches and a few kicks my way.

"Just answer the question!" hollered Gibbs as I felt his right arm come around my throat from the back as his left hand grabbed my upper left arm and pulled it back some keeping me from using my left arm. Not like I could use my left arm to begin with…think I sprained or did something to my left wrist in one of the falls.

"I didn't kill whoever you think I did boss," I spoke as I felt his pressure on my throat increasing as I was starting to see black dots appearing in my vision.

"You killed my wife and daughter and you dare say that you didn't kill anyone!" I felt Gibbs spat next to my ear as I was now struggling to breathe. He must have gotten confused…or could it have been the last case we just finished up with the mother and daughter that were slaughtered. We caught the man who did it but I never connected the dots to think that it was something that Gibbs would be injured or bring up bad memories about. When he asked to work in the ring in the gym I just figured he wanted to clear his head a bit…but now I think he might have gotten lost in his thoughts.

"Not me…Gibbs…please…can't…breathe…" I spoke not much above a whisper as I felt my right hand that had been on his arm around my throat slipping as I was only barely not seeing black out of my vision.

Gibbs's POV:

"What?" I questioned as I realized that I was choking DiNozzo from behind as I quickly released him and stumbled back a bit. I watched as DiNozzo fell to his knees briefly and then to his side not moving. What have I done? With that I quickly moved and put my fingers on his neck and felt a pulse that was a bit slow but there.

"Autopsy," spoke a voice as I recognized it as Palmer.

"Send Ducky to the gym, and tell him to bring his bag and hurry!" I snapped as I shut my phone after I passed the message off. I can see the up and down movement of Tony's chest which tells me he is still breathing but his injures are bad. His left wrist looks sprained and his right knee looks to have something wrong as well. He has a bruise forming on his left jaw bone and there are no doubt some bruises under his shirt. There is a slight cut above his left eyebrow. He seemed to have been able to hold his own against me after I had lost my ability to hold back. Just how far in my thoughts had I gone?

"Jethro?" questioned Ducky as I noticed him hurrying into the gym with his medical bag in tow and then noticing Tony lying on the ground, "Anthony?"

"I need you to look at him, Duck," I spoke as I nodded to where Tony lied as I got up and took off my boxing gloves and then started to head out of the ring. I just hurt the one person who puts all his trust in me that I will protect him, and I did the complete opposite and beat him up.

"What happened, Jethro?" questioned Ducky as I noticed him looking at me.

"Just look at him. When he is good to move, I will help you get him to autopsy," I spoke not giving him much more to work with as I turned to the window as I let Ducky work. How could I get caught up in my thoughts so much to hurt him, and the only reason that I was brought back out of whatever I was in was because he mentioned the word 'please'.

"Jethro," spoke Ducky again I turned to look at him and noticed him watching me but from afar, "you can help me get him to autopsy now.

Tony's POV:

"Wha…" I spoke as I put my right hand up to my head as I heard someone hurrying over to me as I turned and noticed that Ducky's blue eyes were looking at me.

"Anthony…try not to move too much," spoke Ducky.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I was hoping you could tell me dear boy. Jethro called me down to the gym and when I got there you were lying unconscious on the mat. I gave you something for the pain, but Jethro wouldn't explain on the issue," replied Ducky as I watched him as he told me. So Gibbs didn't tell him how he lashed out thinking I was someone else or anything like that.

"What's wrong with me?" I spoke trying to figure out how injured I am…my knee is messed up along with my wrist and maybe some ribs.

"You have sprained your left wrist, so I put a brace on that as long as you wear it, it will not hurt that much. Your right knee is also swollen so I have also placed a brace on which is in your best interest to keep that on for the swelling to go down. You have a few bruised ribs which I have wrapped for you. A slight cut above your left eyebrow which I took care of with some butterfly sutures, which you need to keep dry for a day or so. You will be in some pain when the little pain medication I gave you wears off, now are you going to tell me what happened in that gym downstairs?" spoke Ducky as I leaned up and found myself in a pair of my jeans and an old Ohio State long sleeve but loose fitting t-shirt on.

"Who dressed me?" I spoke.

"I did," replied Ducky as I noticed that he was looking at me and trying to figure out what happened in the gym since I have avoided his questions.

"Thanks Ducky," I spoke as I pushed myself off of the table as I was careful of how much pressure I put on my right knee.

"So what happened?" spoke Ducky as I realized he wasn't going to let it go.

"Just a little misunderstanding," I replied as I waved as I walked out of autopsy and headed up to the bullpen.

**Reviews greatly appreciated. First time doing this, let me know if you want me to continue this or not. Ideas of what you would like to see later on would be appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gibbs's POV:**

How in the world could I have done that to Tony and well to anyone? I completely lost it and in my thoughts! I am the leader of this team and I am the one who is supposed to protect my team but I lost it and I lost it when I was thinking about Shannon and Kelly. I lost them so long ago and in my mind I made it where I was seeing Tony as the culprit of the one who killed them. I am guessing Tony realized that I lost my self-control on him a little while after we got started, he did well to defend himself against me but he shouldn't have ever been put into that position. I am an ex-marine and I went full force against an ex-homicide detective and Tony is lucky to be alive. I should have seen before that this case hit too close to home for me. The husband was a sailor and just happened to be at sea when his wife and child were the victims of a home invasion. The two were brutally murdered while the wife was raped then killed. The case took days to figure out a lead since there were no prints at the scene only barely partials to figure out but then they were not in the system. The killer was best friends with the husband and had expected him to be home because apparently he allowed the friend's younger brother to die in action overseas when he mentioned he would watch out for him. A precious wife and child are now gone from the world of the living because of war and by an accident that the husband could do nothing to solve. That marine was able to get vengeance for what happened to his family by now being able to know that their killer will be going to jail for life with no chance of parole. I, however, have no idea who the killer is of my wife and my beautiful daughter…and they too were killed while I was overseas.

"Boss, how was the work-out?" questioned Tim as I just turned my head up from my notes to look at him. I think I gave him an icy glare but I am not so sure since he is just staring at me. Tony has not come back up but then again he wasn't awake when I got him to autopsy.

"Do you have your report for me McGee?" I spoke back as I then turned to where Ziva was sitting at her desk, "and you David?"

"Working on it now," replied Ziva as I noticed that she was closely looking at me but I wasn't about to let her on to what I was thinking.

"Get it done in the next thirty minutes and you can go home for the day," I spoke as I turned off my computer and got up to leave.

"And where are you going?" questioned Tim again as I didn't even turn to look at him.

"Out," I replied as I waited for the elevator doors to ding and then got in and hit the button for the garage so I could get out of here as fast as I could. There was no way I could face Tony again, he had to blame me for what I did. I also didn't have a good reason if any to beat up on him; he did everything that I had asked of him minus the copious amounts of movie references.

**Tony's POV:**

"Hey, where's boss…Zee-vah!" I spoke adding happiness into my voice and to take away from the fact that I felt as if I was just run over by a truck. I put a grin on my face as I turned and looked at her as I went and took a seat in my chair as I noticed both Tim and Ziva staring at me with wide eyes. They most likely are giving me these expressions because of how I look and not because of my question.

"What happened to you Tony? Did boss beat you up so badly?" questioned Tim with a bit of sadness in his voice but it was more of concern than anything else.

"No, McStupid…for your information I tripped going down the stairs. The only thing the boss gave me was this little cut above my eyebrow. Unlike you, I know how to hold my own against Gibbs. So are you going to answer my question and tell me where he went?" I spoke as I just watched him and emphasized the falling down the stairs part. It shouldn't be too hard to believe with the long and crazy hours we have been working.

"You should be more careful Tony, you should trip next time when I am there so I can take a photo," replied Ziva as she smiled my way as I just made a face at her, "and Gibbs said we could leave in thirty minutes when we get done with our reports. The only thing he mentioned was that he was going out. Nothing more and nothing less, now why do you want to know so badly?"

"Just had something to tell him, I will just call him," I replied as I flipped open my phone and hit number 1 and waited while the phone just rang until it went to voicemail. I quickly tried a few more times because it was one of Gibbs's rules to never be unreachable…so why is he being unreachable right now. The last two times his phone has gone straight to voicemail as being off. With that I quickly stood up and headed to the elevator.

"Where are you going Tony?" questioned Ziva as I could tell there was concern on her face as well.

"To talk to Ducky!" I hollered as I entered the elevator and hit the floor for autopsy. Where did Gibbs go and why isn't he answering the phone! "Ducky, can you call Gibbs for me real quick?"

"Everything okay, Anthony?" questioned Ducky right back to me as I noticed that I had caught him on his way out.

"Could you just call him for me?" I spoke back as I guess Ducky could tell that I really needed him to call Gibbs as I watched him pull out his phone, press a few buttons, and then put the ear up to his phone. I just watched his face hoping that if Gibbs was ignoring my phone call that he would at least answer to someone else, like a close friend.

"He didn't pick up, went straight to voice mail. Now are you going to tell me what is bothering you, Anthony?" questioned Ducky as I noticed him come over to where I was standing. Gibbs wasn't picking up for Ducky either which makes me wonder what happened, or why is he avoiding me? Is it because of what happened in the gym?

"What did Gibbs say happened in the gym?" I asked to figure out how much of what occurred did Ducky know.

"Nothing, but to help you, and other than that avoided talking to me or even looking at me until I needed his head getting you here to autopsy. Now are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you?"

"He…he had flashbacks when we were in the gym," I spoke as I didn't know how much I should be telling anyone for that matter. I wanted to keep what happened between Gibbs and me, but he disappears before I arrive back up in the bullpen and he has turned his phone off.

"Like war flashbacks?"

"No…maybe flashback isn't the correct term. He was somewhere else in his head and he thought I was someone else. I think he is avoiding me and he wasn't in the bullpen when I got up there. I tried to call him and when he didn't answer I figured he was just ignoring me. The fact that you can't get in reach with him too tells me for sure that he is breaking his rule about always being reachable. What do I do Ducky; I think he shouldn't be alone right now."

"So that is what happened to you Tony," spoke Ziva as I whirled around and noticed Ziva and Tim standing there just staring at me, "you lost in a fight with Gibbs."

"I don't think that is the complete truth, Ziva. Who exactly did Gibbs think you were Tony?" questioned Tim as I should have known that he would have paid attention to the little details.

"He just kept asking me why I killed them," I spoke defeated as I turned to Ducky, "he is blaming himself for what he did to me but I wanted to let him know that everything is alright and I don't blame him for what happened. I should have known that thoughts and feelings of his would have been brought to the surface with this last case. It didn't really even cross my mind until when in the ring I realized that he wasn't holding back and he was mumbling something and when I asked for him to say it louder his reflexes and everything exploded."

"Shannon and Kelly," replied Ducky as he looked at me sadly, "there might be concern to be worry but you know why he is taking this so hard is because he considers you all to be family as well. He hurt you Anthony and he knows that. But we all should probably look for him."

"I will take his house," I spoke as I just walked well slightly limped out of the room leaving them all mumbling under their breaths and talking a bit as well. I should have known that Ziva would never buy my lie of falling down the stairs, which led her to investigate which got her the truth that Gibbs is having some side effects from this last case and now we need to go and search for him.

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Now if you could do some more here and tell me what you like, dislike, would like to see, or anything else you would like to tell me I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you again for reading it! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gibbs's POV:**

"So you come to a gun range when you are mad at something you did?" questioned Ziva as I heard her approach but just ignored her as I lifted up my gun again and fired off into the targets in the distance. How she found me, I am not quite sure. I know she wasn't able to track me because I turned off my phone and then I didn't even bother taking my own car but took a cab. I didn't want to be found for a reason, and the fact that she is here knows that I wanted to be left alone. It does kind of surprise me that it isn't Tony that is here, but then again Tony probably wouldn't have expected me to go to a gun range that is out of Washington, "are you going to ignore me, Gibbs?" Why is she here? I just need time to clear my head and now she is going to keep standing there. I quickly added more ammo to my gun as I took a breath in and fired into the distance hitting each one of my targets.

"Gibbs!" stammered Ziva as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the shooting range and just stared at me.

"What do you want Ziva?"

"For you to talk."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be there for you as you have been there for me, even though you are not in danger you are conflicted. Talk to me."

"How did you find me?"

"This is a place I would have gone if something like this happened."

"So?"

"So, tell me what happened in the gym between you and your ghosts." She knew what happened or she would have said me and Tony but she didn't. Did Tony tell her what happened and if so did Tony know that he was just giving her and Tim stuff to talk about to him and make fun of him? However, the fact that if he did tell them then that means that something must be wrong with Tony as well or he wouldn't have told them, "Tony didn't tell me."

"What?"

"Tony didn't tell me what happened in the gym. I doubt he would have, I figured something was off when he mentioned he fell down the stairs. He then went to go talk to Ducky when he realized that you had left for the night and couldn't reach you. He was worried and Ducky confronted him on it."

"Ducky knows?"

"You mean you didn't tell him?"

"What do you want Ziva? I'm not going to talk to you and you know that so why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you are alright? We all lose it at one point or another," replied Ziva as I noticed her sadly looking at me. I know she isn't going to force me to go anywhere but that doesn't mean she won't follow me when I go hit up a bar when I leave here.

"It isn't the same," I spoke as I turned and hailed a cab as I turned and looked at her, "don't follow me again." With that I got in and told the cab driver to take me to a good bar in Baltimore as I know I left Ziva just standing there. It was time to drown out my thoughts and figure out where to go to next.

**Tony's POV:**

"Gibbs?" I questioned as I opened up his door. I knew he wouldn't come home if he wasn't yet if my car was still out front so I left my car at the yard and walked here. The walk did help so I could clear out my thoughts and emotions and figure out what Gibbs was thinking. He probably thought I hated him. He doesn't want to be anywhere near me because he thinks that I hate him and he still probably is having difficulties realizing that he went all out against me. He isn't here…and I think a part of me knew he wasn't going to be here but I guess it was just hope that he would be. I quickly went to his fridge and pulled out a beer and drowned it without a second thought. I went and grabbed another beer to do the exact same thing to, and grabbed the third bottle and headed to the basement. I would have to buy Gibbs more beer but at least the edge is taken off a bit. I don't feel that bad but something seems off. He isn't here, and hasn't been tonight. Everything in his basement is the same…the same boat in the same condition that it was in. How come I can't ever do anything right? I think he won't mind if I take some of his whiskey that he has down here…ah…that kind of burned but then again I can always get him more. I grabbed my beer again to head up the stairs as I felt myself stumble a bit and had to catch myself a couple of times. I haven't had that much to drink though…maybe just lost my footing, yea I just lost my footing.

"Hello?" I questioned as I opened up my phone and put it up to my ear as with my right hand I took another swig of beer.

_"Tony?"_ questioned the voice

"Ziva?"

_"Where are you?"_

"Still at Gibbs's house…"

_"He isn't there, and you know that. Do you want me to come and pick you up?"_

"No, I'm just going to wait here for him. He has to come back sometime and I need to talk to him."

_"He was just at a gun range. I couldn't convince him to come back or to talk about what happened. He left in a cab and I doubt he was heading home. He doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk at the moment._"

"I know. I will just wait. Thanks for the information, Ziva," I replied as I hung up the phone with her and attempted to call Gibbs again only for it to go to voicemail. With that I quickly dialed Ducky's number and waited for him to answer.

_"Anthony? Is everything alright? Did you find him?"_

"Ziva just saw him at a gun range, but he left. I doubt he will be home anytime soon so I am just going to stay here and wait for him."

_"It isn't your fault Anthony. It might take him some time to realize that it wasn't his as well. Are you doing alright?"_

"I was just wondering when those pain medications you gave me will wear off?"

_"My dear boy if you are thinking of drinking this problem away it is not the best thing to do. I gave you an extra amount of medication and it won't wear off until midnight, so whatever you plan on doing, don't drink. You know this reminds me of a time when…"_

"Ducky, I'm fine and I was just wondering. I'm just going to watch a movie here…bye…" I spoke as I hung up as I felt myself stumble out of the basement doorway. I felt my grip on the bottle slip as it fell to the ground and shattered. My chest is hurting and it is slightly getting tougher to catch a good breath. I took another step away from the basement as I felt my knees buckle as I hit the floor full force as I felt my phone slide away out of my left hand as I hit the floor. Blackness is encroaching in my vision, but I haven't had that much to drink. Is it the pain medication that is making me feel this way with the mix of alcohol? I mean I have mixed the two before so why now? Gibbs…

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Now if you could do some more here and tell me what you like, dislike, would like to see, or anything else you would like to tell me I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you again for reading it! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gibbs's POV:**

"Give me 'nother…" I felt myself slur the last word as the bartender just looked at me.

"I think you have had enough buddy," replied the bartender as he turned to leave.

"I said to give me another!" I spoke angrily as I pounded my hand on the bar hard enough that if I had anything left in my glass it would have toppled over.

"Just give him another, it will be his last," spoke a new voice as I noticed the bartender come and hand me another glass and then turn to leave. The voice of the new figure sounded familiar and it clicked when the person sat down next to me belonged to none other than Tobias Fornell.

"Tobias?" I questioned wondering what exactly he was doing in a bar down in Baltimore.

"Jethro," replied Tobias as I noticed that he was taking me in and then ordered a beer.

"What are you doing down in Baltimore? You out looking for me too?" I questioned getting angry now. I wanted time to relax and figure out exactly what is going on in my head. I wanted to be far away from everyone I care about so that I don't hurt them again. My gut has been doing flips saying that Tony is in trouble but little does my gut know that I already know Tony is in trouble. He is in trouble because I injured him and is hurting because of what I did to him.

"Should I be?" questioned Tobias, "I was just wondering what you were doing in a bar in Baltimore instead of being in Washington or even in your basement working on your stupid boat drinking whiskey."

"Didn't want to go home. Wanted to get away from everyone, what are you doing in Baltimore Tobias?"

"Just finished up a case and why isn't it you wanted to go home? I will call DiNutso for you and have him swing by and pick you up," replied Tobias as I just eyed him as he pulled out his phone and hit a number and put it up to his ear.

"You have Tony's number?" I questioned as I knew it would be best if I just shut up since I have had enough to make it where I could mention something just because a slip of the tongue.

"Yep, but he doesn't seem to be wanting to pick up."

"Maybe because it is you who are calling, ever think of that?"

"Give me your phone then, and I will call him from yours."

"Mine's off."

"Well turn it back on."

"No."

"What's with you Jethro? We have been friends for a while now and I haven't seen you this down in the dumps since…" spoke Tobias as I noticed that he didn't finish the sentence. I haven't been this down in the dumps since the first anniversary since Shannon and Kelly died and he just happened to stumble across me once when I was in the office.

"Yep."

"What's going on? Was it a case you just finished that brought up bad memories? You know as well as I do that drinking is never the solution."

"It's helpin at the momen though…" I felt myself slur again causing Tobias to just stare at me carefully as trying to read me.

"Did something happen to one of your team?" questioned Tobias again as I felt my gut flip again thinking back to how I beat Tony up and basically almost choked him to death. I could have killed him and I almost did if Tony's few words before he lost consciousness on me didn't break through whatever I was going through.

"It's none of your business Tobias, so stop putting your nose where it shouldn't be," I spat as I turned from him and took a gulp of the whiskey.

"Give me your phone," spoke Tobias as he stuck out his hand, "and if you don't I will arrest you and let you sit in jail for a night or so."

"And on what charges?"

"Personal disturbance. You about made the bartender call the police for ordering another drink. Just let me call someone." I pulled out my phone and gave it to Tobias. Last place I want to be is in jail, but I know I can't face Tony. If it is him that Tobias calls I will just have to pull a fast one on both of them for the night. I will face up for what I did another day but not tonight.

"Who you calling?"

"Well for starters, you have 20 missed calls from DiNutso, 2 from McGee, 3 from Ducky, and 1 from David…you do something to make them call you?"

"Turned my phone off and been taking cabs places."

"You broke one of your own rules to never be unreachable, why?"

"Did something Tobias, now drop it."

"DiNutso it is," spoke Tobias as he pressed a button and put it up to his ear as I quickly went to swat for the phone only for Tobias's cheery smile across his face for doing something I didn't want to changing instantly to a face of confusion as he just shut the phone and turned and looked at me. What was going on? He didn't say anything which could mean that Tony didn't pick up but why would that because Tobias to look at me all confused.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"What did you do to DiNutso?"

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't pick up. Your loyal St. Bernard who left you 20 messages did not pick up the phone when you called. Did something happen that I should know about?"

"He's probably asleep Tobias, ever think of that?"

"Never be unreachable…your rule, so why didn't he pick up?" My gut started to churn again as Tobias said that. Yes one of my rules says to never be unreachable but I became unreachable so Tony probably did the same thing.

"Probably doesn't want to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't he want to talk to you and why would you not be yelling down his throat about talking to you? Something happened and I can find out if you will not tell me. What did he say he would finally take me up on my job offer?" questioned Tobias as I just turned and glared at him. He didn't need to know what happened and for him to have offered Tony a job is just infuriating.

"I didn't watch his six. Now can you drop the subject?"

"He get hurt on a case?"

"Nope."

"Is he hurt?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Me."

"How?"

"Me."

"I meant how is he hurt, not just you saying that you hurt him. So how did you hurt him?"

"When in the ring at work."

"Isn't that typical to get kicked by your boss when fighting in a boxing ring?"

"I lost control," I mumbled as I couldn't believe I was having this talk with Tobias of all people but he was a friend in the long run even though we didn't act like much.

"That's okay, you roughed him up a bit. He will get used to it."

"No, I lost control. I thought he was the one who killed Shannon and Kelly. I was thinking about them and lashing out. I didn't remember that it was Tony in the ring with me until his last words hit me as I was choking him! Tobias I basically beat up a member of my team using my skills as a marine and almost killed him!" I replied as I slammed my glass down on the bar as my glass was now empty. I noticed everyone in the bar turn and look at me and then turn away realizing that this was not a conversation that they should pay attention to.

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Now if you could do some more here and tell me what you like, dislike, would like to see, or anything else you would like to tell me I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you again for reading it! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update...didn't know what to have happen, hope you guys like it!**_

**More from Gibbs's point of view since Tony is still unconscious.**

**Gibbs's POV:**

"So are you done doing reckless things now?" questioned Fornell as I just turned my head to look at him. I was watching the scenery as he drove…well at least trying to. Maybe I did overdo it this time…the trees just seem to look like blobs this time around.

"Wha ya mean, reckless?" I replied back as I turned from looking at him as I realized that my words were slurred and it truly did sound like I was a drunk just now.

"Did you even talk to DiNutso? He might not even blame you for almost chocking him?" spoke Fornell watching what he was saying but it was obvious that he wasn't going to drop the subject.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"No. I want to talk about this. Plus I am the one giving you a ride back to your house so I think that shows that I get to pick the car topic."

"I didn't want a ride back, if you remember Tobias."

"The bartender was going to kick you out of the bar and where would you have gone then?"

"nother bar."

"Why?"

"To forget about today…hence why I don't want to keep talking about it."

"Well, so you lost it while fighting him in the ring. Nothing there screams 'I hate you boss' so why do you think he does?"

"-pose to have his six."

"You still did, you got Ducky to him."

"Not the same."

"Seems the same to me, you watched his back when you came back to it. Plus, you don't even know what the kid is thinking. You should try to call him," replied Fornell as I noticed that he handed me back my cell phone, "it will make you feel better hearing from him."

"No it won't," I replied not even taking the phone from him.

"Call him or I can easily turn this car around and take you to jail."

"You mentioned no jail if gave phone to ya…now ya saying jail if I don't call?"

"Yes."

"You can't keep changin the rules."

"My car, my rules."

"I wasn't in your car at bar, but your rules there?"

"I'm the sober one here and I work with the FBI, I could have you sitting in a cell for some charges that I make up but in order for someone to process those and figure out that they don't apply to you would take maybe 24 hours, or longer if I want. You get to decide what you want to do when I give you the option. You reek of alcohol and I doubt your thought process is very clear at the moment which means that I am the one that gets to make the decisions!" spat Fornell as I noticed that we were stopped as I turned to face him and he seemed pissed.

"Fine!" I quipped as I grabbed the phone out of his hand forcefully and hit DiNozzo's speed dial and put it up to my ear waiting for him to answer. I could hear the phone ringing and ringing and then his voicemail pick up.

"Didn't answer?" questioned Fornell as I watched as I closed the phone and then looked up at him.

"Don't blame him…if I were in his shoes I wouldn't want to talk to me either."

"He wants to talk to you or why would he have called you 20 times?"

"Beats me."

"Call someone else and see where your boy is at, I'm starting to worry about him and that isn't something I quite like to do, especially when you are the one who is supposed to be watching his six. I just hope he isn't out doing what you were doing thinking that that was the smart idea."

"Who do you want me to call?"

"Who you in the mood to talk to?"

"No one, and that includes you."

"Well you are out of luck there, call Ducky."

"Fine," I replied back as I hit Ducky's number and waited while the phone rang.

_"Jethro? Are you alright?" spoke Ducky's voice over the end as I glanced at the clock in the car and realized that it was nearing 1 in the morning._

_"You up late, Duck," I replied back as I just turned and glared at Tobias as I noticed him smile at me and then pull the car away from where he had parked it during his outburst. I know I shouldn't be mad at Tobias for what he is doing when he is just trying to get me back up on my feet but I was doing just fine getting drunk and ready to forget this whole day ever happened._

_"Well I was worried about you, well, all of us were. Everyone had gone out looking for you when young Anthony told me what occurred in the gym. Are you doing alright? Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Not really Duck."_

_"Then why did you call? Is everything alright with Anthony?"_

_"How should I know if everything is alright with Tony, I haven't seen him since I choked him!" I spoke as I could feel the anger leaving my body, why was he asking if everything was alright with Tony, he should know I haven't seen him and have been avoiding everyone, "plus Tobias wanted me to call someone and let them know that I was still alive."_

_"Tobias Fornell?"_

_"Yes, Fornell."_

_"Why are you with him?"_

_"He stumbled upon me Duck, and now I can't get rid of him."_

_"I see, well I'm glad he is with you. Now why did you call me and not dear Anthony? He was worried sick when you wouldn't answer his phone calls so he rushed down to autopsy when I was on my way out and asked me…well more like ordering me to call you. He thought you were avoiding his phone calls. You weren't now Jethro, were you? Well I called you and you didn't answer so he went on to tell me that you weren't yourself when in the ring. He was rather upset that he didn't catch on that this last case must have hit close to home. He didn't blame you just thought that you would need someone to talk to. He left and said that he was going to go look for you. He did call me earlier to inform me that Ziva had called him to say that you just left a gun range and that you were most likely going to be home later."_

_"He didn't answer; Duck, but I can't blame him, can I? I mean if I was in his shoes I wouldn't want to talk to me either."_

_"Do you really believe that Jethro? That boy follows you like no one else and will take a bullet for you. Do you really think this little incident will cause him to not…hold on that is the other line. I don't know who would be calling me this early, just give me a second Jethro," replied Ducky as I noticed that he wasn't talking on the phone to me but the numbers were still ticking showing that the call was still going on. The car, however, isn't moving anymore._

"Tobias?" I questioned as I turned to see where he should have still been sitting behind the wheel as I realized that he wasn't there anymore and that the car was off. I quickly turned to the right and realized that we were sitting in front of my house. When did we get here and how come Tobias didn't mention anything to me.

_"Jethro, where are you?" questioned Ducky's voice clearly into my ear again._

_"Apparently sitting outside of my house, why?"_

_"Fornell just called me, you better get inside…seems like he could use some help. I'm on my way over," spoke Ducky as I could hear him moving quickly on his end with some panic in his voice._

_"Duck, what's wrong? Did Fornell injure himself somehow in however long he has been in my house?"_

_"It's not him, it's Anthony," replied Ducky as I just looked at my phone in my hand to the right at my house. I could feel my gut clearly churning now…Tony!_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Now if you could do some more here and tell me what you like, dislike, would like to see, or anything else you would like to tell me I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you again for reading it! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait got really hectic in school and with tests. Let me know what you think with a review so that I can make the story something you would want to continue reading. **_

**Tony's POV:**

What is going on? I mean…I remember drinking beer in Gibbs's house but after that it is just blank. Someone is touching my throat and shaking me but I don't see what the problem is. Maybe I am just in their way again or someone is getting mad at me for sleeping. Is it Gibbs…no…it's not. Whoever it is that is shaking me does not smell of sawdust and does not have the rough but calloused hands. Whoever is now holding my wrist is not Gibbs, but it isn't Ziva…too masculine, not Probie's…his hands are too tiny compared to whoever's these are. Ducky…no…the old man would be telling me a story by now if it was him…but who? Who would be looking for me at the moment and caring? I mean it was Gibbs who everyone was looking for when he left work abruptly after our fight. So who?

"Open your eyes!" ordered the voice as I felt myself turn my head toward the direction the voice came from. I guess the figure noticed that as well, "fight it, DiNutso and open your eyes. Look at me!" The only person I know that calls me DiNutso would be Fornell…but why would he be here?

"s'not here…" I felt myself mumble as it came out as a slur as I felt myself raised off the ground some.

"I know that! I want you to open your eyes and look at me now!" barked the figure again as I figured it was Fornell. If he knew that Gibbs wasn't here then how come he is disturbing my sleep?

"Sleepin'," I mumbled out as I went to turn my head away from the figure's voice as I felt the figure's fingers grip my chin and turn me back towards where his voice was coming from.

"Now's not the time, now open your eyes!" replied the figure.

"Wha…" I mumbled as I went to open my eyes but found that my eyelids were heavy. I quickly focused on opening my eyelids as I felt them open slowly as I could see a fuzzy figure in front of me. I quickly blinked to try to get rid of the fuzziness as I noticed Tobias's blue eyes staring back at me concerned as I noticed him exhale and looking at me as he slightly shook his head side to side.

"You back with me, DiNutso?" questioned Tobias as I just watched him as I felt myself placed carefully back on the ground as I noticed that his eyes didn't ever wander from mine.

"Was never with you, Tobia…" I spoke as I lost what I was trying to say as I felt my eyelids closing again.

"Nuh uh…don't do that now…" spoke Tobias as I felt myself roughly shaken again.

"Wha…"

"Stay with me DiNutso!"

"Why?"

"You know perfectly well why! Now what is my name?"

"I said it…already…"

"Sort of…but then again…not really."

"Toby," I replied back as I opened up my eyes and looked back up at him, "why ya here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Waitin for me boss to get back. He coolin his head some yonder. Zee-vah mentioned he was at gun range but he bailed on her. Was gonna watch a movie…did I fall asleep durin it?" I spoke back as I felt as if I was super drunk but I shouldn't be…didn't have that much to drink.

"How much have you had to drink DiNutso?" questioned Tobias all seriously as I just watched him as he watched me.

"Not much…"

"How much DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs's voice as I went to turn to look to where the voice was coming from or if it was really coming from my imagination. Was I truly dreaming of Tobias actually being here? If so, am I really going crazy and actually talking to my hallucinations?

"You aren't hallucinating. I'm here, and I guess you can hear that Gibbs is here too…now quit trying to move around!" stated Tobias as I felt him push me back to the ground with not much force.

"Answer the question!" said Gibbs again. Why was he so angry at me?

"Not a lot boss," I replied automatically without having to think much.

"Then how come you sound like a drunk?" questioned Tobias, "plus it looks like you didn't finish the bottle you dropped over there…so besides that one how much did you finish?"

"How should I know….um…I drank three quickly…went to basement…owe ya some whiskey boss…had a…a glass…then was workin on my beer. Zee-vah then called as I stumbled…mentioned to her I woulda waited for ya boss…then I called…" I spoke as I went to sit up again as I felt Tobias push me down again.

"Do 4 beers and a glass of whiskey make him drunk?" questioned Tobias.

"NO!" I hollered loudly as I realized after I hollered that the question wasn't directed towards me as I just struggled to get up again.

"It shouldn't, but then again he probably isn't telling us about them all. How many did you drink DiNozzo," spoke Gibbs as I didn't even bother to turn around to look at him as I could tell in his tone that he wanted me to tell the truth. Sad part is that I did tell the truth and I don't know what is wrong with me or why I feel so tired.

"Anthony, my dear boy, what happened to you?" questioned Ducky's voice as I tried to push up from the ground to see where Ducky's voice was coming from and when did he exactly show up.

"He's been drinking Duck. He prolly just passed out from the alcohol," replied Gibbs again. What does he have against me!

"I only had 4 and a glass of whiskey, boss," I spoke as I emphasized the word 'boss' and then went on to say, "can 'ave more 'sally…don' kno why tis time…I don' feel…well…" Man still slurring my words or not pronouncing everything correctly. I felt someone else's hands grab my wrists as I opened my eyes as I don't remember ever closing them to see Ducky trying to read my pulse.

"What did I tell you about drinking away your problems, Anthony? You even called me to ask when the medication I gave you was going to wear off and I told you not to drink anything, yet you do!" stressed Ducky as I could do nothing as he shinned a bright light in my eyes as I went to push his hand away but Tobias grabbed my hand before it even reached Ducky, "So how exactly did you find him Tobias?"

"I walked in here while Leroy was still out in the car talking to you like he was in some sort of trance. You might want to check him out too while you are here Dr. Mallard, he has had quite a lot to drink as well. But DiNutso here was lying flat out on his stomach as if someone knocked him out. At first I thought someone knocked him out but the closer I got I noticed his phone mid-hallway and then I noticed the broken bear bottle by the basement entrance. He didn't get hit over the head with it because whatever beer that was left in the bottle before it was dropped is all over the floor over there. I haven't picked up the glass or anything so don't go over there for a while. DiNutso was barely breathing and wasn't answering for the longest time," replied Tobias as I closed my eyes and turned my head away from where they were to rest…I was so darn tired.

"Nuh uh…don't go to sleep on me again," spoke Tobias again as I felt him slapping my cheek again.

"m 'ired," I replied back as I just mumbled it back as I felt my chest tighten as I went to look towards Tobias wide eyed.

"Ah there are those sparkly green eyes that I enjoy seeing Anthony. Tobias is quite right, you need to stay awake," replied Ducky as I just watched him reach back into his medical bag as I felt my left hand start to grip my chest as I was starting to have trouble getting a breath as I instantly lifted up my right hand and bent it backwards to where it gripped Tobias's arm where he was holding my shoulder down from moving.

"DiNutso?" questioned Tobias as I gripped his arm tighter as I could feel the panic rushing through me that I couldn't get a good breath of air. It was the same as when I tumbled to the ground. I guess Tobias noticed the fear in my eyes as I just looked at him as I heard him stammer, "Dr. Mallard, DiNutso!" I saw Ducky's eyes come and look at me as he was taking in my position.

"Are you having trouble breathing, Anthony?" questioned Ducky as I noticed him trying to look at me as I tried to get across the point where I was but I felt like I was losing consciousness again just like last time as I looked at him and then Tobias again as I felt my body shudder and then my eyes closed and I welcomed the darkness.

_**Review and tell me what you like, dislike, would like to see, or anything else you would like to tell me I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you again for reading it! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Gibbs's POV:**

"We need to lift him up and open up his airway some," spoke Ducky as I watched as he signaled towards me but I didn't budge any. I usually rush over to help Tony but now, he got drunk and he should have to deal with the consequences by himself.

"I got it," replied Tobias as I just watched him lift Tony up and have it where he could lean against his chest as he was glaring at me.

"Okay…his breathing doesn't sound as troubled but it is still there, we need an ambulance. More is going on then I know," spoke Ducky again as I noticed him get up and walk away talking rapidly into the phone as I inched my way closer to where Tobias was still holding Tony up.

"You sure it isn't just because he drank too much?" I asked as I noticed Tobias turn from looking at where Ducky was talking to glaring at me.

"You sure you aren't drunk? I've never seen you where you don't care about him?" questioned Tobias.

"I'm buzzed but nothing more. Why are you so concerned about him?"

"He is a friend."

"A friend, yea right Tobias, you could care less about him. You are always making fun of him and everything, and now here you are trying to prove that he is your friend. Why?"

"That is how our friendship is! You are standing there like it is his problem that he is having trouble breathing just because he drank, how are you so sure that is the reason!"

"Duck said it was! He mentioned that Tony had called him about drinking and that he shouldn't. But what does DiNozzo do, he drinks of course. He never can follow simple instructions!"

"I do not think it is mainly the alcohol Jethro," spoke Ducky as I watched him walk back over and bend down next to Tony, "do you think you could try to wake him again for me Fornell?"

"Got it," spoke Tobias as I noticed him slap DiNozzo's face gently but urging him to wake up.

"DiNozzo!" I hollered as I realized that Tobias wasn't having much luck. After I hollered his name I noticed Tony open his eyes briefly and then turn to face me and looked at me.

"Yea…boss…" mumbled Tony as even I could tell that there was some pain and how tired his voice seemed to sound.

"Talk to Duck," I replied back as I noticed the two of them were looking at me as well, "what? You guys wouldn't have gotten him to answer and I want you to know what I know that it is the alcohol that he is like this."

"Anthony, my boy, when you called about drinking you had already been doing so, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you call to ask?"

"Stumbled…but wasn't…d…dr…" replied Tony having difficulties.

"But you weren't drunk yet?" questioned Tobias as I noticed Tony didn't even look at Tobias but just nodded his head in agreement.

"What happened after you hung up with me?"

"Trouble…breathing…like…earlier."

"So when did you drop the beer?"

"After got off phone, then fell…then nothin'."

"Did your chest hurt?"

"Well…yea…why?"

"I need to check something," replied Ducky as I watched him lean forward and place both hands on Tony's chest and slightly pushed.

"Ah…Du…" hollered Tony as I watched him lean forward and coughed and then watched as he fell back. Tony, however, was unconscious and had blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

"Duck!" I stammered as the blood coming out of Tony just proved to me that it wasn't alcohol as the cause.

"I was wrong in my assessment of his injuries earlier, Jethro. I thought he had just bruised a few ribs, but the pain that he was in, the fact that he lost consciousness, and the fact that he coughed up some blood only confirm my thought that he has punctured a lung briefly. I think one of his bruised ribs might have been broken, and then with the medication to hide the pain he wouldn't have known until the lung became punctured," replied Ducky as I just watched him as he looked at me and then waived in the medics. What? Tony has broken ribs…ribs that I broke and bruised…my punches were the ones that caused him to lose consciousness who knows how long ago, it was my punches that did this to him and put his breathing at risk. It was my entire fault, so will he ever be able to forgive me now?

"Who is riding with in the ambulance, because we need to go now!" hollered a medic as I looked up from the floor to realize that Tony was already on a stretcher being put into the back of the rig.

"Duck, will you go," I spoke, "Tobias will give me a lift." With that I noticed Ducky nod and then head out the door and get in as the ambulance drove down the street.

"Well let's go," replied Tobias.

"I did this. My punches bruised and broke his ribs…I didn't just injure him, but I killed him."

"You haven't yet."

**Reviews greatly appreciated...would like it if I could get at least 5. If you could also let me know what you want to have happen next I would greatly appreciate it because at the moment I don't know what to have happen next. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tony's POV:**

"Try not to move too much, Anthony, we need to talk," spoke Ducky's voice clearly out of the fog that is surrounding me. I can hear the beeping of machines, the smell of cleaning supplies, the sound of scrapping chairs and little chatter. People are mumbling about something but what I don't quite know, "can you open your eyes for me Anthony?" Why…why should I open my eyes just to get yelled at? This darkness is so welcoming and allows me to rest and not face anyone.

"DiNozzo!" hollered Gibbs's voice clearly and nearby as I felt myself opening my eyes and blinking a few time to clear my sight. To ignore Gibbs calling my name is never an option, it is just something that I do without questions most of the time.

"Boss…" I whispered as I turned my head and noticed Gibbs was sitting forward on the plastic chair to the left of my bed staring at me. He didn't seem upset but he didn't see relaxed either.

"What were you thinking!" yelled Gibbs again as I felt myself shrink back into the bed again in a useless effect to get away from him.

"Jethro, stop it right now! Can't you tell he doesn't want to be anywhere near you at the moment!" spoke Ducky with a stern voice as I looked at Ducky then back towards where Gibbs was looking at me and then turned away from me.

"Ducky…it isn't what you think," I spoke as I realized my voice still came out really quietly.

"You young man, don't get off easy either. Do you have any idea what you did to your body?" questioned Ducky again as I noticed him move closer to the side of the bed rather than just standing at the end of the bed.

"Drink," I replied not sure what he was talking about.

"Yes, after you took sedation medicine, what were you thinking?"

"Didn't know you were trying to sedate me Ducky."

"Somehow I doubt that would have kept you from drinking, Anthony. However, how much you drank affected your body along with the sedation medicine, and the fact that I mistook one of your bruised ribs as just bruised and not broken. Your movement caused the broken rib to go and puncture one of your lungs. You couldn't feel or notice that your rib was moving until it occurred due to everything you were doing in your spare time."

"How long have I…" I felt myself say before I could process everything and keep myself from saying it.

"You have been out for 4 days now, Anthony. What you pulled by drinking that much was careless. You weren't at your best and it made it where you were drunk and off kilter when it came to the pain medicine as well. You have had us all worried," replied Ducky as I noticed him looking at me making sure that I comprehended the severity of everything he was saying.

"I didn't mean for anything severe to happen Ducky. I just wanted to forget what happened earlier in the day. Figure out what exactly was going through Gibbs's head and to find him before everything fell apart. Apparently, that didn't go to well as I am here in the hospital and apparently have been out for four days. Can you honestly say that it was all my fault that I am here Ducky?"

"Partly your fault my dear boy, but, you do tend to be a magnet for trouble. You should just be thankful that Fornell found you when he did."

"Where is he?"

"Working a case, another one came in around day 2 of your stay here. He did mention that he is your friend my boy and that seems rare to me as well."

"He is my friend, Ducky, now how much trouble am I in boss?"

"None."

"None? Whoa…what happened? Did something happen to Ziva or McGee? Don't tell me something happened to Abby or Palmer?" I exclaimed as I tried to push myself up as pain flared in my chest and I lightly lowered myself back onto the bed wincing with the pain.

"No one is hurt, now quit moving before you injure yourself more!" spoke Gibbs with a rough voice as I just turned to look at him and could see the guilt in his eyes for a brief second.

"You know it isn't your fault right, boss?"

"It is my fault! I hit you and lost my head. I not only bruised your ribs but broke one! It is partially my fault on why you are in this hospital!" yelled Gibbs quickly as he looked at me then turned to look back down at the floor.

"He thought he was going to lose you, Anthony," spoke Ducky calmly, "He thought he was going to be the one to kill you and that in the end would have broken him."

"Duck…" spoke Gibbs before I quickly cut him off.

"It wasn't your fault and you know it boss. Like Ducky said I am a magnet to trouble and you should be glad I was stupid on the drinking part at your house instead of out at a bar. Because I was at your house you stumbled in upon me and found me. Plus, it isn't like you went to the gym and was like I am going to attach Tony and not hold my punches or anything," I spoke as I looked towards Gibbs, "plus, I should have realized that the previous case hit you hard and that fighting right after in the gym probably wasn't the best idea. I got some of my anger out and you were there when I needed you the most."

"When you needed me I was choking you, drinking at a bar, and not paying you two cents when you couldn't catch your breath. That last one I blamed on alcohol and didn't even consider you actually injured past your own stupidity until you started coughing up blood!"

"So you were choking me in the gym, you were there when I needed you because you didn't choke me to death. You got Ducky to come and heal my injuries. You were out drinking at a bar while I was home but you decided to go home and that is how Fornell found me. The you not paying any attention to me does not surprise me. I wouldn't pay that much attention to me when it comes to me because of how much trouble I attract. What matters is that it is behind us and we move forward, can you do that because I know for sure I can when you can get me out of this hospital." With that I noticed Gibbs looking at me and then started laughing after I mentioned getting me out of the hospital.

"I think he will be okay Duck, and I think I will start to be okay with everything that has happened, but you are staying in the hospital DiNozzo until Ducky and your doctor say you are alright to go home," replied Gibbs now smiling as he faced me.

"Well, you know this reminds me of a movie…" I spoke knowing that everything was going to be okay now.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the story as this is the end. Please leave your reviews as I would love to read them and know what you thought of the story. Also, if you have any ideas of stories that you would like me to attempt to write, I would love to hear them. Thanks again for sticking with me to the end, and sorry it took so long between the updates.**


End file.
